Knick Knack
by o Mischief Managed
Summary: ...paddy whack, give a dog a bone! A drabble-series-flavored bone, that is! This is a response to a Music Shuffle challenge found on LJ. Speed writing, go! -Contains most characters, and most genres- :D
1. Tutor

Hiiiiiiii everyone! This is from a Shuffle Challenge I found somewhere on LJ. I was bored today and haven't written any fanfiction in a while, so I figured, what they hey? Great way to kill some time and blow off some steam :D

_**Shuffle Challenge Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

Sounds easy enough, right? It's actually kinda hard... Sorry if some of my writing is a bit choppy content-wise here, I was in a hurry most of the time, haha. I wrote all ten already, but I'm gonna post each one as its own chapter, just to separate them a bit, cuz I have a lot of different characters here :D

So here's the first one!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>1<span>  
>Song: <strong>Jackson 5 - "ABC"**  
><strong>_**_Character(s): _**_Maka, Soul_  
><strong><em>Genre: <em>**_General_  
><strong><em>Word Count: <em>**_279_

"I don't get this at all."

Maka sighed in mild exasperation and amusement, setting down her book and rising from her seat. She strode over to where her partner was seated on the floor, hunched over his school book with a disgruntled expression. "It's easy," she explained patiently for about the millionth time that week, before continuing to outline the subject in a way she hoped he would understand, kneeling behind him and pointing over his shoulder at the examples on the pages.

"I just don't see why we have to learn how to do this," Soul grunted after her explanation. He closed the book and shook his head, leaning back slightly toward where Maka was kneeling. She stiffened as the scent of his hair filled her perception—a scent she didn't altogether dislike. As she moved to sit beside him, he said, "What's the point anyway when I'll always have you with me?" He grinned and leaned back against the couch, and Maka felt a light, involuntary blush creep across her face.

She picked up his forgotten book and whacked him in the arm with it, making him yelp and jump in surprise. "Is that all I am to you? A cheat sheet?" She put on the most convincing pout she could, hoping he would buy it.

He didn't. He knew her far too well, of course.

"Sometimes," he shrugged, before flashing her a sly grin. "And sometimes not." He saw the next attack coming, and ran laughing toward the kitchen with his meister hot on his heels, brandishing the thick textbook like a mace.

"Get back here, Soul!"

"Come on, Maka! We're supposed to be studying, remember?"

* * *

><p>That's number one! It's weird writing drabbles cuz I legit always write super-long stuff. Just look at all of my one-shots, they're all like at least 5,000 words XD hahaha. It's kinda fun, though, setting yourself a time limit. Helps get the creative juices flowing!<p>

(Also, this is actually my least favorite of all ten of these... Kinda sad it's first, but the rest are more interesting, I think :D haha)

Much love!

-oMM


	2. Star

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

Number 2! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<br>**__**Song: **__Secondhand Serenade – "Half Alive__"__**  
>Character(s): <strong>__Tsubaki, Black Star__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__Drama, Hurt/Comfort__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__264_

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound filling the clean, white hospital room. That, and the steady breathing of two individuals inside.

How had this happened? Why was he lying there like that? He had never been one to take anything lying down, always the first to jump into a fight, and always—_always—_the last one standing. So why now? What had changed over the years? Well, one thing had changed, of that she was certain.

He'd become special to her. He was more than just her meister, he was her only family. He was the other half of herself. Sure, everyone else found him annoying and cocky, and well, maybe he was annoying and cocky. But she knew the reason he was like that. All he'd ever wanted was to be acknowledged by his peers. He wanted to be bigger, important, special.

But he _was _special. He was special to her. And all _she _wanted was for him to understand that. But now… would he ever understand? Would she ever see him smile again? Would she ever see him laugh and challenge a foe he normally should have no chance of defeating? Would she hear him call to her, give her confident orders as to which weapon form to assume, resonate with him in the midst of battle, and help lead him to another well-deserved victory?

He was always saying what a big star he was. But for her, he was the only star in her sky. And the darkness without him, that was more terrifying than anything.

* * *

><p>A short one... haha. But I guess drabbles are meant to be pointless XD<p>

-oMM


	3. Roleplay

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<br>**__**Song: **__Backstreet Boys – "Larger Than Life"  
><em>_**Character(s): **__Lord Death__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__Drama, Angst__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__228_

Everyone always thought he was the most powerful being in Death City. Heck, the city was named after him, after all, maybe he was. But no one knew that under the mask, he was merely just another person. Just another man with worries and fears. Just another friend looking out for his neighbors. Just another father constantly worrying about his son. Just another warrior waiting to die on the battlefield. When wielding a scythe, he was said to be unstoppable. But how could someone be unstoppable when they were confined to the same place day in and day out? He wasn't some huge, omnipotent being nigh on invincible. He had his vulnerabilities. He had his weaknesses. He had his fears.

He knew that one day, his own time would come. He could not go on playing the part of the all-powerful ruler forever, and eventually everyone—even his son—would have to realize it. They would come to know him for the weak being he truly was, underneath the guise of Lord Death, leader of one of the most powerful armies in existence.

Weak. Yes, he was weak. Small. Vulnerable. And one day, when it all came to an end, they would know. They might hate him for it, but lies and facades only last for so long.

After all, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

* * *

><p>This is one of my favorites :D I know, I know, Backstreet Boys=Lord Death? haha. Reminds me of the Soul Eater AMV I made a while back to Everyone... (also by BSB XD)<p>

Reviews make the world go round!

-oMM


	4. Hero

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4<br>**__**Song: **__Sherwood – "Something Worth Knowing"  
><em>_**Character(s): **__Liz, Patty, Kid__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__General, Friendship__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__532_

"'_Death the Kid'? That's your _name_?" She snorted impolitely, uncaring about her rudeness. She'd grown up on the streets of Brooklyn, after all. Living for herself hadn't exactly taught her the finer points of manners._

"_Yes," the teen before them answered, ignoring the older sister's mocking tone of voice. "And as I said, I'd like to offer you a job."_

_Liz eyed him warily, taking a defensive step in front of her younger sister. "Right. You want us to be your weapons?"_

"_Yes," he replied again, dusting the dirt from his clothes, which Liz now noticed were very neat and finely-pressed. 'A rich kid, huh? Might be a good chance to gain some 'insurance'…' she thought. "There's a place to live in it for you, if you're interested, which I hope you are. The complete beauty of your identical weapon forms is absolutely perfect, flawless in every way. You two are the ideal weapons for me. Your human forms are much more… different than I had hoped, but at the very least in battle I will be able to achieve glorious symmetry, which is really the best that I can—"_

"_Okay, okay!" Liz shouted, waving her hands. "We'll come with you if you promise to shut up."_

_His eyes lit up instantly. "Really?"_

_Patty looked up at her sister inquisitively. Liz shook her head. "Sure. Why not?"_

"_Excellent!" their new benefactor exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Shall I show you home then?"_

"_Yay!" Patty cheered, and Liz was very pleasantly surprised that at the very least, this would bring her sister happiness._

"Liz? Are you feeling alright?"

Liz jumped out of her reverie of memories and looked around to see Kid leaning toward her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You were staring off into space. I was worried you'd become ill, in which case I would have to ask you to take a temporary leave lest I entertain the risk of your spreading germs throughout half the house and thus ruining the evenly clear air."

Liz shook her head, fighting back a laugh. "No, no, I'm fine. I was just… thinking."

Kid stood up, eyeing her carefully. "Well, if you're sure," he conceded, before turning and heading for the door to the kitchen.

"Kid?" Liz said suddenly, causing him to turn around and offer her an inquisitive glance. She fought for the words she wanted to say. "…Thanks," she settled on lamely. "For, you know, everything."

He frowned, in clear wonderment of where this sudden conversation had come from. "You're… welcome, I guess…" he settled for saying, before giving her a brief smile and disappearing into the kitchen.

Liz sighed and stretched out on the couch. One day she'd tell him exactly how much it meant to her what he had done for her and her sister. Giving them a life like this that they had never dreamed possible. Sure, he wasn't the easiest roommate, but he was—in a way—their savior, and for that, she could put up with any strangeness in his habitual actions.

Because to her, nothing mattered more than the happiness of her family, which now seemed to include more than just her sister.

* * *

><p>Okay, I went a feeeew seconds over the time limit on this one... But I couldn't help it! It's a short song! haha. Also the troika are my absolute favorites, so, yanno... (Just wait till December. I've got a Christmas fic that I wrote in January that I've been waiting until the right time to post here :D It's troika-tastic, haha)<p>

-oMM


	5. Killer

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>5<br>**__**Song: **__Dashboard Confessional – "Vindicated"  
><em>_**Character(s): **__Stein, Marie__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__Drama, Angst__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__340_

He could hear laughter. Insane, evil laughter, reverberating around the underground room. Where was he? How had he gotten here? And where—_where _was that blasted laughter coming from?

Right. It was coming from his own mouth.

"Stein, please stop this!"

The voice cut through the deafening silence as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap him in a tight embrace. He was vaguely aware of the laughter dying down as the loud humming dulled to a low rumble behind his ears. Only one person could ever do this to him.

"Marie…"

"Yes." She was crying, he could tell by her voice. Behind the tears, though, was another peculiarity. Pain, sadness, it sounded like it was costing her a great effort to say each word. "Please… Stein… Don't give in to it… Please."

Her hold on him tightened so his breath caught in his throat. As her calming wavelength proceeded to clear his head, he became aware of her short, quick breathing against his shoulder, and the feel of something sharp in his hands. He released the object as his vision became less clouded, and he saw Sid and Azusa over Marie's shoulder, standing a little ways off and staring toward them with wide, frightened eyes.

Sensing that he'd returned to almost-normal, Marie relinquished her hold on him and took a shaky step backward. Stein glanced down and noticed with horror the jagged shard of glass sticking sickeningly out of her stomach.

There was blood on his hands.

"No…" He'd thought he was clear, safe, free of the madness that seemed ever-present within his soul. So how had this happened? And why now? "Why… WHY DID YOU COME HERE!" he demanded, guilt and self-loathing sweeping through him like an unrelenting wave.

Marie just smiled, that sad, sad smile. How could she smile? He didn't understand. "I knew… that you'd need me. You never were… good at asking for help."

As she fell slowly to the ground, he let out an anguished cry that had nothing to do with madness.

* * *

><p>It's actually kinda unbelievable how perfectly the song "Vindicated" fits for Stein. Just about every lyric is just so <em>him, <em>I had to use it :D haha.

Reviews are the cream in my coffee, dontcha know! haha :D

-oMM


	6. Substitute

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6<br>**__**Song: **__Matchbox Twenty – "Bright Lights"  
><em>_**Character(s): **__Spirit__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__Drama, Angst__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__341_

There wasn't a single person who didn't think of him as a player, a ladies' man. And okay, maybe if it weren't for the fact that he was rarely seen outside the company of a woman or two, that would be different. But none of them knew the reason. None of them knew that it wasn't simple self-indulgence, as so many undoubtedly thought. No one knew how much he really did care, how much he really could love.

The reason for his philandering had nothing to do with his own selfish desires. Well, maybe in a way. The reason he spent so much time with them all was because every time he looked at a woman, he saw _her_ face. He heard _her_ voice. He smelled _her_ scent. He could almost feel the touch of _her_ fingers on his skin. When she travelled, he missed her more than anything, and this poor substitute was all he could do to keep her with him at all times.

But now, because of his desire to see her, she had left him for good. Somehow it didn't seem fair, he couldn't help but think. And now, even his daughter—the last true connection he had to her—hated him as well. Neither of the women he loved most of all—his only family—wanted anything to do with him. And as much as he acted as though it didn't matter, it hurt. More than anything.

So against whatever crude judgment told him to change his ways, he couldn't. Because spending time with other women was, ironically, the only way for him to remember how it felt to be with the one he truly wanted. Even if no one understood, no one knew that he was more than capable of loving only one woman, as long as he had her memory… Well, it wasn't enough, but it would do.

Maybe someday, he'd find the strength to explain his actions. Maybe someday, they could be a family again. That was what he wanted most of all.

* * *

><p>Again, this song fit really perfectly for my take on Spirit and Kami's relationship :D I like to think that Spirit does what he does because he cares, rather than because he <em>can't<em> care, yanno? Well, that's what I believe, anyway.

REVIEW, MAGGOTS! OR DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! (I don't think I'd make it as a drill sergeant...)

-oMM


	7. Sneak

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

(For this one, I recommend you listen to the song while reading. It makes it much more entertaining, haha)

* * *

><p><em><strong>7<br>**__**Song: **__Henry Mancini – "Pink Panther Theme"  
><em>_**Character(s):**__ Black Star, Tsubaki__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__Humor, General__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__233_

What was the big secret anyway? It _had_ to be good if the guy kept it hidden all the time. And he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to figure it out.

So that was why they'd snuck into the Death Room, and that was why they were now crouched silently behind one of the stone arches. It was no big deal. He was the greatest assassin that ever lived, after all. If he couldn't do this much, then who the hell could?

He watched in anticipation as his target picked up a cookie off the plate before him. _Yes!_ he thought. They guy had to eat, after all. Kid looked human enough, which meant that his father couldn't really be some strange ghost-like being who didn't need nourishment. And in order to eat…

"Black Star, I don't know about this…" an uneasy voice whispered from behind him.

Black Star rounded on her, holding a finger to his lips. "Come on, Tsubaki. Aren't you just a little curious?" Tsubaki glanced over his head and her eyes instantly widened, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"What? Did you see?" Black Star demanded, whipping his head around to look, just in time to see Lord Death lower his hand from his mask, the cookie gone. "Damn it!" he cursed, jumping to his feet and instantly alerting their prey as to his position. "Oops…"

* * *

><p>This one's complete, random crack, easily the most light-hearted in this bunch :D But when this song came on my iPod, I just couldn't pass it up XD hahaha.<p>

Send me a review if you've ever wondered what was under Shinigami's mask... haha :D

-oMM


	8. Soldier

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8<br>**__**Song: **__Eminem – "Like Toy Soldiers"  
><em>_**Character(s):**__ Kid, All__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__Drama, Angst__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__345_

"Here we go…"

Kid nodded to Maka and turned resolutely to face the horde of witches that were heading without relent straight for their line of defense.

The time had come for the kids of Shibusen to fulfill their duty.

After all, they were an army. An army trained by Lord Death for the sole and lifelong purpose of defending and protecting Death City. Each and every one of them knew it, and each and every one of them was ready to do what needed to be done. Would all of them survive? Would they be able to hold off the witch onslaught? None of them knew the answers to these questions, but still there they stood, ready nonetheless.

As Kid glanced around at the crowd of teens, he found himself wondering what might have happened had each one been born under different circumstances. Sure, the world would have a few less warriors, but instead it might have one more artist. One more musician. One more doctor. One more scientist. One more soul with the potential to make a difference. But instead, here they all were. Numbers on a battlefield, adding up in a desperate attempt to tip the scales in the favor of his father, their ever-present leader.

He bore no resentment toward his father for sending the students to battle, nor for placing him as their leader. In truth, they had chosen this fate. All of them, himself included. To protect what they loved, they trained and learned day in and day out, molded themselves into the perfect weapons, for the day when it finally came time to band together and defend their only home.

It was the fate of a soldier. It was the fate that they had chosen. And it was that fate that drove them to fight. Would they be remembered? Maybe. Probably not. But to each of them, it didn't matter. As long as they could offer even a small bit of protection, make even the most miniscule difference, it was enough.

As Shibusen students, that was their job.

* * *

><p>...I write a lot of angst, don't I? Well given everything else I've ever done, that much I guess is a given... haha. I like this one though. It's also one of my favorties of the bunch :D<p>

If reviews will make that stupid, creepy Pumped Up Kicks song stop playing in my kitchen, then lay 'em on me!

-oMM


	9. Normalcy

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9<br>**__**Song: **__Simple Plan – "Perfect World"  
><em>_**Character(s):**__ Maka__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__Angst, Tragedy__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__601_

It was her first time coming home since it happened.

…Her first time in years coming home alone to an empty apartment.

As she opened the door and walked into the familiar living room, an unexpected tidal wave of unwanted emotions crashed into her, as though she could really feel the wall of water drenching her from head to toe. Everything looked just like they'd left it a week ago before the battle against Asura. There was an open book on the coffee table, and the TV guide lay forgotten beside it. She could see the kitchen table from where she stood, on which still sat two sets of dirty dishes. Both bedroom doors were open. If she didn't know any better, she would've expected him to come trudging out of his room, complaining about what a mess the apartment was.

But then, she knew better, didn't she?

She didn't expect coming home to be this… hard. She could see him everywhere, smell his scent on everything. It was as though he never left. And it was torture.

In a strange, almost masochistic action, she stepped in and strolled down the hall, past her own bedroom and into his. It too looked as though nothing had changed. The clothes on the floor, the half-finished homework on the desk, the keyboard still plugged in by the door, the blankets drawn back on the bed, it was as though the room itself were waiting for him to come home.

But he never would.

And like always, it was her fault.

She should have seen it coming. He'd done it before. The idiot was always unhesitant to place his own life on the line in order to protect hers. He'd said time and time again that it was a weapon's job to protect his meister. This time, though, he hadn't only put his life on the line. He'd crossed it. And now he was gone.

She walked silently over to his bed and lied down on it. She'd already cried so much in the past few days, she wasn't sure there was any moisture left in her body. And it might be just as well if she could shrivel up and waste away anyway, she couldn't help but think. What was she supposed to do now, anyway? Her partner—her best friend—had left her alone. He'd saved her, but at the worst price imaginable.

After lying there for a while, staring at the ceiling, grief seemed to beat her rationality into submission to the point where she started to believe that the past week had been nothing but a vivid nightmare. If she waited, he would be home before long. He would walk through the door like he always did, tracking dirt through the living room, toss his jacket on the chair by the door, and head to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator, before complaining that they had no food and she should really spend less time studying and more time grocery shopping. Then she'd retort that if he spent half as much time studying as she did, he wouldn't be failing all their classes and just because he was already a Death Scythe didn't mean he could slack off and do whatever he wanted.

Sure. If she only waited long enough, it would happen.

Because it was a weapon's job to protect and support his meister. And Maka knew that whenever she needed him, Soul would be there. No matter what. So a stupid thing like death wouldn't stop him, right?

Right…?

…Funny how grief makes you think anything is possible.

* * *

><p>This one's kinda depressing... But sometimes songs just speak to ya, yanno? It's not my fault the little leprechauns in my head go mining for the "angst" gold more than any other kind! Music stimulates them!<p>

Yay, the song ended! Review please!

-oMM


	10. Treasure

_**Rules**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song from start to finish to write.**_

_**4. Do ten, then post them.**_

This one I also recommend you listen to the song while reading, if for different reasons. Trust me :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>10<br>**__**Song: **__Mayday Parade – "You Be the Anchor that Keeps My Feet on the Ground, I'll Be the Wings that Keep Your Heart in the Clouds"  
><em>_**Character(s): **__Kid__**  
><strong>__**Genre(s): **__Drama__**  
><strong>__**Word Count: **__424_

He'd lived a long life, that was for sure. But that was a given. He wasn't human, after all, and Shinigami always lived for centuries. If they were lucky, that is. Which in all truthfulness, he was. He always had been. After so much time, and so many things had changed, he remembered so much, and forgot so much more. Many years had passed. Many smiles shared, many tears shed, many battles fought—both won and lost, many lives saved, and many more lost. But whenever he was alone, which was often nowadays, it wasn't the present that mattered. It wasn't the years he'd led Death City and everyone in it. It was long ago, much before all that. The time that was most dear to him.

He'd had many friends over time, but none so special as his first ones. He'd wielded many weapons over time, but none so perfect as his first ones. But they were human—each and every one of them. And like a cruel curse, he'd been forced to watch them all die—some old, some young. Each time he looked out over the city he knew and loved, it felt empty without them. Even after all these years. It almost didn't seem… real. Like he lived in a silent ghost town, the only living being for miles. Their names used to be uttered often in the streets, at the school, everywhere. But not anymore.

Maka. Soul. Black Star. Tsubaki.

Patty. Liz.

He missed them. All of them. They'd all been through so much together, and it was because of them that Death City retained the peace that it had for all this time. Never since their struggle had any major difficulties plagued the city. His life since then had been quiet, slow… easy. Happy? Maybe. Perfect?

Never.

As the years passed, he'd forgotten many things. But never them. Never. Each day he'd entertained the hope that one day he'd meet them again. And after so much time, he knew that day wasn't far off. They had waited for him for long enough, and it was almost time for him to join them again, making everything right and perfect with the world once more.

He was a Shinigami—a God of Death. The balance of life was what he strove for more than anything. It was his goal, his purpose. And he'd done what he could for the world, what was right for the people he guarded.

All that was left was to do what was right for himself.

* * *

><p>This is one of my all-time favorite songs, and it fits this situation better than I thought it would as I was writing it. A good end for my set, huh? This was really fun though, maybe I'll do more in smaller sets and add them onto here later :D<p>

Also as a side note, this is why I love Kid so much. He's super fun to write, because he has the potential to be hilarious or dramatic. You can write basically any genre with him in it, and always have him in character. He's just that awesome :D hahaha

Know what'll encourage me to write the Halloween story I have outlined? REVIEWS! Hooray! (Okay, I'll probably write it anyway, but reviews will give me confidence...! haha)

-oMM


End file.
